Funky Music Makes Me Happy
Funky Music Makes Me Happy is an animesque series that portrays music notes as human beings. The main story is about a group of musically gifted people trying to swoon the same woman by showing off their vocal and dancing talents. One of the pursuers lacks any talent and keeps ridiculing himself trying to copy the others. The series was conceived somewhere in the beginning of 2019 by VampireMeerkat, but nothing has been published and its future layout is uncertain. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Gina Clef Gina Clef represents the G Clef and is the highly pursued love interest in the series. She loves song and dance and starts out believing these things should be performed neatly and without flaw, until Desa Finado introduces her to the excitement that off-key and off-beat tones can bring. Gina is a curvy woman in her late 20s. She has dark skin, green eyes, and black hair in a big ponytail that's shaped much like the G Clef symbol. The pupils in her eyes look like an 8, referring to the additional symbol the Ottava Alta and Ottava Bassa have. Her full name is Gina Ottava Bassa Alta Clef. ---- Desa Finado Desa is one of Clef's pursuers, though is extremely clumsy and bad at the things she likes and values. He believes this makes it hard to get her attention, though Clef grows to like his careless dancing and parody of music and thinks it could have a place. Desa is an albinistic boy of 20 years old, originally from Portugal. His skin is pale, hair white and messy, and his eyes red. He has no pupils. He always seems to dress himself in white or clothes that don't match together. ---- Maxima Long Maxima Long represents the octuple and quadruple whole note and is one of the older pursuers of Clef. She likes slow music and dance, and believes it's the only way to appreciate it. Maxima is a gracefully-looking, tall woman in her 40s. She has dark skin, brown eyes and black hair with grey strands. Her hair, eyebrows and pupils are shaped like the symbols she represents. She mainly wears striped long dresses. Her full name is Maxima Duplex Larga Octuple Long. ---- Breve Whole Breve Whole represents the double whole and whole note and is one of the older pursuers of Clef. He prefers a normal pace and believes that's how music should be played and perceived. His pop/-hybrid performances are the easiest to understand and land with everyone, no matter their preferences. The others see him as the biggest threat because of this, but Breve's polite nature makes it difficult to hate and fight him over it. Breve is a sturdy man in his 30s. He has tanned skin, black eyes and dark-blue hair with sideburns. His pupils are white circles like the symbol he represents. ---- Minim Half Minim Half represents the half note and is a teenage girl who likes upbeat songs, which is clear when seeing her perform. From Eurobeat to electronic music, she wants to keep the crowd and herself moving. She's the number one person to go to for parties. She's good friends with Crotchette Quarter, even though her friend's speed makes her jealous. She worries that Clef will choose Crotchette over her, which entails she puts alot of value in being fast. Minim is 18 years old, has light skin, yellow eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail, resembling the half note symbol. Her pupils and eyebrows are shaped the same. ---- Crotchette Quarter Crotchette Quarter represents the quarter note and is a young-looking girl with a name people like to bully her over. But she can impress anyone with her agility and quick-spitting raps, that she picked up thanks to her African-American adoptive family, who all greatly enjoy breakdancing and rap. Crotchette is 18 years old, has pale skin, green eyes and red hair in an upwards ponytail, resembling the quarter note symbol. Her pupils and eyebrows are shaped the same. ---- Qua Verre Qua represents the eighth to two-hundred and fifty-sixth note and is a serious artist who can go from audible fast-paced song to high energy scatting. His movements are quick, but unlike Crotchette's, are meant to be expressive and are impossible to replicate. Qua does what he wants, though the trained eye can see his performances are far from random and there's months of rehearsal behind them. He and Maxima have an air of self-importance and the two clash the most. Qua is a slender man in his late 20s. He has light skin, blue eyes and slick brown hair that becomes messier the faster he performs; resembling the tails of the notes he represents. His pupils are shaped like the eighth note. Trivia * Gina Clef's design is somewhat based on that of another original character, Dee Rhymz. * The series' title is a piece of lyric from the song "Fonky Muzik" by the Calvin Stones; ** The designated intro song for the series is a party remix of said song, named "The Crowd is Moving" by Groovemasters. This particular version has not been given a separate upload on Youtube. ** The song consists out of beats/melodies that supposedly represent all characters. Category:Series